Our Story
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: 1/?: This is the first story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! Long time no... see? *shrugs and then grins* Anyway, I want to say something first before I explain whatever the hell this all is going to be. Er... I want to apologize for all the unfinished stories on my profile... I know that I've got a bunch of work to do and I haven't done anything in a while and then the newest stories that I give you... I don't ever update anything and I'm sorry. *sighs* It's just been... tough... lately. I've recently lost one of my co-workers... er... one of my friends... and I haven't thought much of doing anything lately. And on top of that, I still haven't gotten back all my stories, from the bastards at Google, or from my Desktop, and I'm doing everything I can to get them all back so I can continue with all the stories that you guys all love so much.

Um... I'm really happy you guys are all being so patient with me and I _promise_ you all that things will be better soon... I hope. *smiles*

Now, as for this little piece... I've decided to do something big, something's I've never done before. To be frank, I've decided to contribute to _every_ fandom that I'm in by writing a short story for each pairing that I adore from each show/movie/book/game etc. that I love.

And I really hope that this will start to make up for everything that's happened and will keep up your interest with me and my stories~!

Just beware; there will be a lot of little stories for you to read in the next few weeks.

Enjoy guys, okay?

**Edit/: **Just as another little warning... some of them are a bit boring... so... yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Our Story

**Pairing(s):** Toothless/Hiccup; Suri/Kylon; Asuki/Kiera; Mjoll/Aekari; Fishlegs/Dreya; Stormfly/Astrid; Hookfang/Snotlout; Tuffnut/Reks (Note: I do in fact like Stoic/Gobber, but it didn't really fit in this story.)

**Fandom(s):** How to Train Your Dragon/DreamWorks Dragons'/Exploring the World Outside Berk

**Words:** 3,258

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, and fluffy moments and only the best memories from our favorite gang. Also, I don't know if this qualifies as a warning, but this will undoubtedly be the longest story of the bunch (or not...). So, as the saying goes, we're starting this collection off with a bang!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the people/dragons not from the show, movie, or the book series. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners and creators. (Asuki belongs to my cousin, Kiera belongs to my best friend Amber, and Dreya and Mjoll belong to Alexis.)

**Summary:** The gang decides to write down some of the best moments in their life, and they decide to do it the only way they know how; with charcoal made of laughs, ink made of fun, and only the finest parchment made of the slightest touch of madness.

-0-

The Great Hall was dark, lit only with a few candles around the room, and nearly empty, save for the few dragons and teens that were gathered around the middle of the building. The dragons- Toothless, Asuki, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Virus- and Dreya Hollow, who was sitting near Fishlegs in her dragon form, all sat around the teens of Berk- Hiccup Haddock, Suri Killian, Kiera Vang, Mjoll Ironshield, Aekari Eld, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, and Reks Daelic- as they talked and laughed with one another.

It was only minutes after they chatted that the black haired, blue eyed teen, Reks, spoke up, his voice layered with a thick foreign accent. "Hey, where's Kylon? I thought the little dragon was supposed to be here with us." He yawned, smirking a little as he leaned up against Virus; the black and purple Nightmare giving a little snort of smoke as he shifted his head on his paws, opening violet eyes in mock-interest.

The only other black haired teen with purple eyes, Suri, chuckled and looked towards the large closed doors, smiling. "Ky should be here any minute. He did say he had something to show us, after all." He answered, his voice soft but strong as it always is.

"What is it you think he's wanting to show us?" Aekari, a dark brown haired, sea blue eyed teen, smiled sweetly; the young healer leaned to the side a little, leaning against Mjoll, an older red haired, hazel eyed, tough young warrior woman. Mjoll chuckled, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"That pipsqueak always has something new to show us everyday, it's a wonder he hasn't run out of things to find." Her smirk grew when some of the others in their group, including some of the dragons, joined in light laughter at her statement.

"Yeah, but it always turns out to be the start of an adventure." Kiera, a brown haired teen, grinned, looking up at Asuki with wide bright amber eyes. The white and orange Pearl Fang rolled her orange colored eyes, a light smirk gracing her muzzle, though she let a small amused snort leave her.

"Yeah, remember the time he brought home a Viper egg and we had to return it to its angry mother before she destroyed the whole village?" Snotlout, a brown haired, blue eyed teen, snickered, leaning back against his mate, a red and black Nightmare, Hookfang.

"Or that time he found that old map that had us flying all across Berk looking for a treasure that was never there?" Fishlegs, a blonde haired, green eyed teen, chimed in with a bright smile, directed at Dreya, the 'human' Nadder who was trilling in agreement, ducking her head as she did.

"And what about the time he found that crystal near the shore and he ended up getting dragon-napped by treasure hunters?" Astrid, a blonde haired, blue eyed teen, chimed in and Mjoll barked in laughter at that one as Suri gave a wary chuckle, a light bitter smile crossing his face.

"I'm not all sure I liked that particular one." He sighed out and Ruffnut, a pale-blue eyed teen with short blonde hair, and her twin brother, Tuffnut, a dark-blue eyed teen with long blonde hair, snickered at him.

"Are you kidding me? That was one of the best!" He grinned, his eyes glinting with a mischievous spark, and Reks laughed when Suri glared at the twins.

"Glad to know you think me getting kidnapped is something to laugh about." A soft voice trilled and everyone turned their head towards the doors, watching a small teen, with bright angel blue eyes and messy blonde hair, walk towards them, a large object hiding behind his back.

"Hey, love," Suri chuckled, standing up and greeting the younger boy with a kiss. Kylon blushed, purring a little as he waved lightly to the others.

"Nice of you to join the party," Snotlout snorted, rolling his eyes and Kylon stuck his tongue out at him.

Hiccup chuckled and smiled at the dragon, nodding his head. "We were all waiting for you to show up," he started and looked around at his fellow peers, "since you were the one that called us here."

"Yeah, Kylon, what's up?" Reks grinned, leaning forward a little, eager.

Mjoll smirked and tilted her head, her braid flicking with the motion, "Come on, pipsqueak, you might as well show us what you've got. We're getting curious here, and a curious Viking ain't ever a good thing, you know."

"Hey," Reks huffed, "we ain't all Vikings if you forget. Some of us are dragons and others... well, we just ain't Vikings," Tuffnut snickered at that. Mjoll rolled her eyes, as other laughed and giggled, and turned her attention back to the dragon.

"Anyway, show us the treasure," she nodded to the thing behind his back and he beamed, looked behind him at his hands and he then nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" He sat down, right next to Suri and pulled the object from behind his back, setting it heavily on the floor. There was silence after the big thump and everyone stared at the thing Kylon brought.

It was Snotlout who broke the silence. "A... book?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow at Kylon.

Aekari and Dreya looked at each other, confusion swirling in their eyes, and Astrid and Kiera shared a look as well. Some of the dragons looked around at each other, in confusion and curiosity and some annoyance, while the teens just continued to stare at the book.

"Does it... have anything in it?" Fishlegs asked, tilting his head and he watched as Hiccup reached out and picked the cover of the book up, turning it over before flipping through the pages and everyone was surprised to find every page empty.

"It's empty." Hiccup stated, looking up at Kylon and once more everyone was a little surprised to see the dragon grinning at them.

"Ky, love, would you mind explaining to us why... you brought an empty book?" Suri cooed softly, hugging Kylon when the dragon sat back in his lap.

Kylon gave a brief nod and picked up the book, setting it in his lap, keeping the book closed as he grabbed a piece of charcoal before writing on it. "Here..." his voice became softer now, and he put down the charcoal as he set the book down once more, closing his eyes. "This is why..." he knew everyone would be confused, because he wrote it in his language, in his tongue. It was Suri who spoke up, though, smiling as he did.

"'Our Story'..." he murmured and Kylon nodded, smiling.

"Y-yeah..." he trilled, opening his eyes once more and he looked to everyone. "I-I thought it was finally time we got our story out... that we wrote everything down for others to know and read and tell. I thought we could finally have something to tell of all our adventures of us and of... our memories and our life." He breathed out and once more silence met his voice before it was broken.

"I think... that's a brilliant idea." Suri said, looking around and he grabbed the book again, as well as his own quill and ink before scribbling down a few letters in his own silk handwriting, translating Kylon's own words. "Kylon is right, this is our story and it's finally time to tell it." He said, flipping to the first page, grinning at his mate. "My name is Suri Killian and I'm a proud noble from the eastern deserts." He said, loud and proud as he wrote it down on the first sheet of paper.

Hiccup smiled, brightening a little and he reached for the book next, grabbing his own piece of charcoal. "My name is Hiccup Haddock and I'm proud to call Berk my home." He smiled, chuckling when Toothless nudged him lovingly, cooing in reply to him; he handed the book next to Fishlegs, who eagerly took it from him, along with the charcoal.

"My name is Fishlegs Ingerman and I'm a true Viking of Berk!" He exclaimed, earning a few chuckles from his friends, before handing the book to Aekari.

She smiled lovingly as she took the quill from Suri, "My name is Aekari Eld and I am from the beautiful forests of Kryil." She handed the book to Mjoll, who grinned, grabbing the quill from her lover.

"My name is Mjoll Ironshield and I am a proud Viking from the Ironshield clan!" She smirked when she passed the book to the twins, both fighting over a piece of charcoal and the book.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Ruffnut growled, glaring at Tuffnut and the boy glared back, tugging on the book towards him.

"No way, yak brain! It's my turn!" He snapped back before stumbling when Reks stole the book from them, smirking triumphantly at them.

"Actually, no, I think it's mine." He snickered when Tuffnut gaped at him, before smirking proudly, as his sister glared at the raven. Reks opened the book and sat back against Virus, humming in thought as he thought of what to write, and how to write it. Finally, he decided, as he loudly called as he wrote, "My name is Reks Daelic and I am from the dangerous plains of the Western Isles of Salhi."

"Liar!" Tuffnut called, laughing. "They aren't dangerous!"

Reks grinned mischievously, a sharp glint in his eyes, as he leaned forward. "Wanna bet, weasel?"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut challenged and Ruffnut groaned, Astrid and Hiccup grinned at each other, and Kiera, Aekari, and Kylon giggled at the scene.

"Come on, love birds, just kiss and give me the book already! I want a turn!" Tuffnut and Reks both blushed, leaning away from each other in embarrassment. Reks handed her the book obediently, earning an evil smirk from Virus and he swatted away the dragon's tail with a light glare, and she made a noise of triumph before writing on the page in her messy scrawl. "My name is Ruffnut Thorston," she was cut off by her brother grabbing the charcoal, "Hey!"

"And I'm Tuffnut Thorston," he grinned at her and she hit him in the head, before grabbing back the charcoal, but Tuffnut was unaffected. Barf and Belch laughed haughtily at their squabble.

"And we're the resident troublemakers of Berk!" They finished at the same time and Snotlout snorted in reply.

"Hah, I'll say!" He said, crossing his arms and the twins both glared and grinned at him.

"Alright, come on, hand me the book." Astrid held out her hands and Ruffnut handed the book to her, letting Astrid grab the quill as she pleased. Stormfly trilled happily, watching her write on the page in her beautiful handwriting. "My name is Astrid Hofferson and I am proud to defend and call Berk my home!" She grinned and looked to Kiera, who nodded, reaching for the book.

Kiera dipped the quill in the much needed ink before scribbling down what she wanted. "My name is Kiera Vang and my home is the beautiful valleys and forests of the eastern shores of Nahmal." Asuki leaned her head down and trilled softly in Kiera's ear, smiling a sharp-toothed smile when Kiera grinned back at her.

Everyone turned their eyes to Snotlout, who rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. "Whatever, just hand me the book so I can get this over with." He grumbled and Hookfang snickered as the others grinned and smirked at him when Kiera handed him the book and he grabbed the charcoal from the twins. "My name is Snotlout Jorgenson and I am the greatest Viking warrior on Berk." He smirked lightly when the others all rolled their eyes or countered his statement.

"Tch, please! If anyone's the greatest warrior on Berk," Mjoll started, "it's me!" She stated proudly, pointing her thumb at herself. Snotlout laughed and shook his head. "Don't believe me? Come on, I'll prove it to everyone right here, right now. I'll kick your fat ass all the way to the deserts of the east!" She boasted and everyone laughed, chattering in response to this.

Kylon smiled good-naturedly and he turned his attention to the book that was lying open on the ground. He took a small breath, earning Suri's attention, before reaching for the book and the charcoal. His action earned the dragons attentions; as well Hiccup's, Astrid's, Kiera's, and Aekari's attention. "My name is Kylon..." his words earned everyone else's attention, "and I am a dragon proud to call both the eastern deserts and the Isle of Berk my home." He said, his voice soft but strong as he looked up and smiled brightly at all of them. "And this is our story." He finished, writing that last part down.

"Our story." His friends repeated and the dragons all trilled and cooed at their riders and mates as they all talked and laughed and commented over the book. They all took turns writing everything they could down in the book; each reminiscing in their own way over all their most treasured memories.

Kylon is my love, my heart, my soul, and my life and he is my most treasured memory. I remember when I first met him, out in the desert, near my home and I found him and brought him home and healed him. I will always remember every moment that I spent with him, and I will never spend a moment in my life without him by my side. He is the greatest thing to happen to me and will always be the greatest thing. Be ichi... my beautiful little dragon. |Suri

My most treasured memory is when I met Stormfly. She is the best thing that happened to me and I don't regret ever meeting her. She's shown and taught me so much and she has been my best friend and my lover even through everything that has happened to us. She's my mate and without her... I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I'll never lose her, not again. I love her... so much, and I know she loves me. |Astrid

I treasure the memories of meeting Toothless, my mate and love and best friend, and I treasure meeting Kylon and Suri, Asuki and Kiera, and Reks and Virus. They bring extra excitement and adventures to Berk and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it every once in a while. Most importantly, I treasure the love and support I get from everyone here on Berk and from everyone I've met. This is my life and they are my home. I love them; I love Toothless. |Hiccup

The memory I prize the most was with Hookfang... without him, I guess, I wouldn't be here now and I'm grateful. And I'll admit that he is the greatest thing in my life; and so many times because of him, I've felt things I'd never felt before... happiness, fear, heartbreak and... love. I became lost when he was hurt and when he left and I would hate it so much to feel that again, and that is why I am going to do my best to protect him like he's protected me all this time. I love my mate, and I'll do anything to keep him by my side. |Snotlout

My most treasured memories are with my sister, she's my other half and I can't live without her... but she's not the only one in my heart. I'm glad that I met Reks, he's been a constant in my life since I had and I'm grateful. He's fun and cunning and amazing to hang out with and I could do a lot more with him than I could with Ruffnut. But he's also mysterious and has a loving side to him that I would like to get to know more of. I also wouldn't be where I am without my friends or our dragons. |Tuffnut

I would say the memory I love the most is definitely meeting my beloved Asuki. She's my life and I wouldn't be where I am without her. She is my soul and my heart and I love her. She's protected me and I've protected her. But, I also wouldn't be where I am, here in Berk with the greatest people and dragons I've met in my life, without meeting Hiccup and Kylon and I'm so happy to have met them. We both are. |Kiera

The memories I love the most is everything with my friends, my dragon, and my brother. I love them all to death and because of them I get to live my life full of danger and adventure and chaos. And it's awesome! |Ruffnut

My treasured memory is meeting Mjoll. Despite the fact that she kidnapped me when we met and nearly forced me to marry her... not to mention she also tied me to a tree... okay, well I was basically frightened to death. But it wasn't all bad when I was freed and let go. We met again and for the first time in my life, I felt love towards someone that wasn't towards my grandmother. I will forever remember the day Mjoll asked me to be hers... without the influence of a potion... and it will always be my most treasured memory. I love you, Mjoll. |Aekari

The memory I treasure the most is with my beloved dragons, Dreya and Meatlug. I remember meeting them, finding out Meatlug was a girl, falling in love with Dreya, finding out her deepest secrets, finding Meatlug a lover of her own, and asking Dreya to be mine... they are some of the greatest moments in my life and I will always remember them. I love them both so much and I love my friends also. |Fishlegs

If I'm honest, it was meeting Virus that was my most treasured memory. I used to be alone before I met him and for a long time I was untrusting of both people and dragons, and then he came along, and he saved my life, in more ways than one. I am forever grateful to him; he is my greatest friend and the best thing that's happened to me. I also treasure meeting my friends here on Berk, and I suppose I can admit that I am glad I met Tuffnut more than anyone else. He's brought more fun and adventure and mystery to my life and I'm glad. I treasure Virus and Tuffnut more than anything in my life and I wouldn't give them up for even the world. |Reks

I wouldn't really count myself as the kind of person to treasure anything in my life, but I would say that I treasure my family and my village. I also would count meeting all my friends here, including the pipsqueak, and my little dove Aekari, as a treasured memory. Berk has been amazing and I love my little dove more than anything; I would say even more than my life as a Viking. I love you, too, Aekari. |Mjoll

I treasure everything that has happened to me; from meeting the love of my life to all of my friends. They are the joy of my life and if I were able to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. They are my friends; they are my family; and they are my life. I love them all so much and I treasure them. Be ichi, no, Suri! |Kylon

* * *

><p>First one in the collection~ Next one is Jalmont and will be posted tomorrow. *smiles* Stay awesome guys!<p>

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
